Things that just ain't so
by jackjiahe
Summary: What gets us into trouble is not what we don't know. It's what we know for sure, that just ain't so. Conan believed that what he felt for Haibara was one-side love.


**Title: Things that just ain't so**

**Summary: What gets us into trouble is not what we don't know. It's what we know for sure, that just ain't so. Conan believed that what he felt for Haibara was one-side love.**

**Disclaimer: If don't own Detective Conan. Dayum.**

**(A/N: I wrote this fic in like 15 minutes and was in such a hurry that it kind of sucked a bit, but I had this idea and had to write about it before I forgot about it =.= Oh and this is my first fic… And then again, my com was lagging so much, I didn't bother to get it beta'd)**

There are things in life that we think we know. The uncle next door hates kids because he always chases them away when they enter the boundaries of his house.

There are things that we think we know but actually just ain't so. The uncle next door doesn't actually hate kids. He just has a fierce dog that bite people, and he didn't want the kids to get hurt.

Conan always thought there would be an antidote to APTX 4869. Conan always thought Haibara, who was in the same situation as him and had nearly the same intellect would stay by him always. Conan always believed that he would always love Ran. But no, some things are just ain't so.

It hurts, when what we believed in, became a lie.

It confuses, when the boundaries of true a false becomes a fuzzy line.

Conan lied on his bed, staring out of the window into the starry night. 10 years ago, she left, 2 days from this day.

'I wonder how see doing now.'

Conan dreamily thought about her. Only if he acted faster. Only if he had came out of denial faster. Only if he had adapted to the fact that his beliefs may be false faster. Only if...

10 Years Ago

_Conan slumped on the sofa reading his collection of the oh-so-great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle books._

_Tippety tappety tip. Ai's fingers flew over the keyboard at over 115 WPM (Words per minute). Suddenly, she facepalmed and sighed._

_"There's no cure, I've failed."_

_With that, Ai left the room. Conan had a confused look before the full meaning of the past 4 seconds hit him._

_"Wait! Haibara!" Ai stopped, much to Conan's surprise, and turned round. _

_"What?"_

_"There's no cure? Like really?"_

_She nodded her head silently._

_Conan felt one part of his heart die, one of his beliefs was now dead._

_"Sooooo, what do we do now?" Conan finished off lamely._

_"I've failed my own challenge, ironic isn't it? To think I expected to change everything I did in the past to get forgiven and start a new life. Maybe I just sinned too much. Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm off to London"_

_Conan stared after her. How could she take all of these so lightly? And wait, did she say she was going London?_

_'Well, now I can live in peace without that sarcastic little girl anymore.' He thought to himself, trying to keep optimistic. But deep inside him, way down inside, something told him he was wrong. _

Present

The starry night was so beautiful, it reminded him of Ai's beauty. 'Dammit, every year this day I always remember her.'

Even after 10 years he could not forget of the sarcastic puny little ice-queen scientist.

Conan felt a small smile appearing on his face. He could never forget her voice.

9 Years and 364 Days Ago

_"Class, Ai Haibara will be leaving for London tomorrow and I want you to give her a farewell. Make a farewell card for her." Kobayashi Sensei smiled meekly at the first graders who started attempting their cards. She never noticed Ai Haibara much, all she knew was that Ai Haibara always seemed to get second in everything except science._

_Conan made a special one for her, an extremely egoistic card with a big picture of his face as a cover. He wanted her to remember him forever. Although he had no idea why he wanted her to remember him. He just felt good whenever he thought of being together with her._

_After School, at Mouri's Detective Agency_

_Conan thought to himself,_

_'Why am I so sad? I can still be with Ran now can't I? And since the BO has been defeated already I can reveal my true identity can't I? So why don't I feel that feeling of joy whenever I get to see Ran?'_

_Conan may be a genius at deducting homicidal maniacs mind but love is as alien to him as friendliness is to Haibara._

_1 Hour later_

_It was then, at 2:33pm exactly that day, when he found his love for Ran has evaporated, actually, morphed into loving her as a sister. Nope, not even an increase in heart beat rate when he gets hugged by her._

_The second part of Conan died, he had always believed that he and Ran were destined to be together, but then, it just isn't so again._

_3:00pm that day_

_"Conan-kun? Haibara-san is going to the airport soon! Do you want to say something to her?"_

_Conan heard the familiar voice of Ran shouting at him from outside. He went to hakase's house to meet her._

_"So you're leaving now?"_

_"Yes, Kudo-kun, I don't think that I would be carrying a luggage bag if I was going to Tropical Land." She finished off sarcastically while rolling her icy aquamarine blue eyes at Conan._

_"So, uhh bye." Conan felt awkwardness creeping all over him as he finished his sentence. He stared at the cold blue eyes. Were they always so beautiful? Why haven't I noticed them before? He saw Haibara give him one last sad smile before she left._

_'That tantei, why can't he just figure out what's in my heart. I knew that look he always gave Mouri, filled with loving care. And the look he gave me, with love too, but like a best friend.' Haibara looked at Conan one last time before going on the taxi._

_It hit Conan finally, he liked Haibara. Yes, Ice-Queen Haibara. The slam of a door jerked him out of his trance. His chance was gone know, who knows when he will get a chance to confess to her. Her strawberry scented strawberry blonde (less commonly known as Venetian Blonde) hair, her also coincidentally strawberry breathed mouth. Her beautiful slender figure._

_The last part of Conan died._

Present

Conan thought back to his days with Haibara.

Heh.

"Seems so near, yet so far."

Conan muttered to himself.

"Seems like yesterday, yet a decade."

Next day

Conan brushed his teeth as he got ready to go to school. The smell of hakase's cooking wafted into the bathroom. This caused him to feel like puking. Wait, was Hakase making strawberries today?

'Weird, Conan thought, he was sure he could smell them'

Break time at school

Conan hardened his determination, to forget everything about her.

He sat down by a tree, taking in the smell of the fresh daisies and strawberries planted in the garden.

Strawberries? When did the school have that? Wait a minute. A tall yet slender figure appeared in front of him.

"It has been long, hasn't it Kudo Kun?"

Conan jaw dropped as he saw a full sized Ai Haibara in front of him.

Conan had been holding in his feelings for 10 years now. And he let it all out. "I... I love you!"

'Of course Ai would never like me' Conan thought. Conan waited for her to murder him, but it never came. She was staring at him skeptically.

"Is that how you greet friends whom you have not seen for 10 years?"

Conan looked confusedly at her.

"Ok, I know you don't like me so I just want you to do one thing, can you please stay now and be friends with me?"

Haibara looked at him half smilingly. She leaned forwards and kissed him.

"Things change, Kudo-kun. As you have experienced, what you think you know, is not what really is true. And so,

I love you."

What gets us into trouble is not what we don't know. It's what we know for sure, that just ain't so.

**YAY! I LOVED that quote! LOVED-ED it! It is just so real, not some grand make-up of words with a so-called "meaning" that I happen to be unable to understand. This quote, however, was easily understood by me!**

**Anyways, I feel like going back to reviewing, I seem to be better at that kind of things…**


End file.
